Never Stopped Believing
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Set 25 years after the events of Rise of the Guardians and Bunnymund is reunited with a grown-up Sophie and learns that she has never stopped believing in him. This is for all the Bunnymund fans out there! And I hope you like! No romance though.


This has also been on my brain since seeing 'Rise of the Guardians' again a few days before Christmas Eve and I began wondering what would happen if Bunnymund saw a grown-up Sophie who has never given up on the Easter Bunny and met again? This takes place 25 years after the events of 'Rise of the Guardians' so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Never Stopped Believing

by: Terrell James

Easter Sunday, 25 years later...

Mounds of kids were running around the park and they were definitely looking forward to an easter egg hunt, excitingly awaiting for picking out eggs that the Easter Bunny left for them...unaware that a certain Pooka was quietly watching behind the bushes as he seeks the kids running around to find some eggs.

"Hey, mom! I found some!"

"That's great, sweetie!"

The sounds of innocence spread throughout is something Bunnymund personally takes pride in every spring to watch bring out hope for all the other kids...but there is one that he remembers very fondly.

His ears perked up as he heard another set of kids coming in, running around to the park, very excited to see what the Easter Bunny's left for them and as he looked over, he could not believe his eyes when he recognized someone stepping out of the car.

Bunny's eyes widened as he saw Sophie...all grown up and just excited to see her kids get excited for the easter egg hunt and as she gets them ready, she tells them, "You got your baskets ready?"

"Yep." answered one boy.

"Excited to see what the Easter Bunny left for you?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, yeah!" answered a girl.

"Yeah? I bet you are. The Easter Bunny is the best." Sophie replied, excitedly.

Hearing that made Bunnymund see that Sophie still believes in the Easter Bunny and knowing that she's grown up, she has never lost that sight of wonder. They immediately set off to get some eggs and she was following right behind them, catching up.

"The little ankle-biter's all grown up." Bunny whispered.

Reverting back 25 years ago when he reminisced little Sophie wandering around the Warren, painting some easter eggs and riding her around on his back and just held her in his arms as she fell asleep. Those kinds of memories he thought that would never go away, but time does fly by so fast and she was all grown up with kids of her own...all excited to see the Easter Bunny.

He lets out a little smile and just continued to watch Sophie and all the other kids and Bunny brought out many more easter eggs so that the kids can continue on with the easter egg hunt before they get a chance to re-hunt them.

After it was all over, he waits for the right moment to appear to spread hope to all the children and soon enough, he pops out and surprises kids everywhere as they see him.

Sophie sees Bunnymund come in and does what he does best and her kids was just witnessing this moment to come in as he looks at the kids and he said, "Hello, mates."

"Hi there!" one boy replied.

"What's your name?"

"Noah."

"Noah...and who's this?"

"Becky."

Bunny smiled at them and asked, "Is this your first Easter?"

"Yep." Noah replied, excitedly.

Other kids went in and played with the Easter Bunny and he happily obliged to do so as they played a lot of games with him and rode around him and just kept spreading a whole lot of cheer to every kid.

After everyone else went abck to their homes, Bunnymund sees Sophie just walking around parts of the park, reminiscing those moments when she was younger when she remembers the Easter Bunny and how she was looking forward to Easter every spring in the hopes of seeing Bunny again.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Sophie turns around and she sees Bunnymund coming out of the bushes and that made her really excited to see that he's still here and said, "I knew you'd be here."

Bunny looked at her and said, "Hard to believe you've grown up. I thought you'd forgotten about me already."

"No. I never forgot about you. I always remember you, even after that battle you and the Guardians had with Pitch." Sophie replied.

Bunny chuckled softly at this and he said, "You remembered all of that?"

"Ever since."

Bunny nods his head in understanding and that he's very happy that Sophie still believes in him and asked, "So...how are you?"

"I'm doing quite well. You?" asked Sophie.

"Same as me. Just doing what I love most." Bunny replied.

"Of course. I've told my kids all about you and the other Guardians...but mostly you because you always hold a special place in my heart. And has stayed with it ever since." Sophie replied.

"Even when you were a teenager?"

"Yep."

That was enough to make Bunny smile and he said to her, "I'm really happy to hear that you still know me."

"I never stopped believing in you."

Bunny smiles widely and just hearing those words that she never stopped believing in the Easter Bunny made him feel all the more happy to hear this and she immediately hugged him deeply and Bunny hugged her back and said, "I still see you as my little ankle-biter."

They let go for a second and said, "I'll always be your little ankle-biter."

"Well...I better head back to the Warren to prep for next year." Bunny replied.

"I know my kids and I will come back then."

"Already looking forward." Bunny said, nodding his head.

Son after, Sophie walks away and then she took one more look at Bunnymund and she said, "I love you, Bunnymund."

After that, she makes her way back to her car and drives her way back home with her kids and Bunny watches her go and whispered, "I love you too...my little Sophie."

* * *

Was that sweet or what? Even when you grow up, you never lose your sense of wonder and innocence...especially with kids. This is for all the Bunnymund fans!


End file.
